Express the decimal as a percent. $0.134$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.134 = \dfrac{13.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.134} = 13.4\%$ $13.4$ per hundred = $13.4$ per cent = $13.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.